The Gentleman's Lady
by Lollipop456
Summary: Movie-verse. Penelope Wilkinson, a woman bound to be a spinster, travels to Devonshire to become Margret Dashwood's tutor. When she arrives, she becomes an acquaintance of the Dashwood family's cousin, Sir John Middleton. However, the two younger Dashwood sister, Margret and Marianne see a possible match between their older cousin and new friend.
1. Chapter 1

Penelope Wilkinson was, by all accounts, an old maid. Oh, she was not nearing the end of her life, and it would be seven years, at least, before the ability to conceive a child was something she would lose. Still, at thirty and five, the good citizens of Kent figured her a lost cause; and when one is figured for such, one comes to believe it's true.

Surrendering herself to this social status, Penelope often spent time in the company of her widowed mother and frail grandmother. She busied herself with long books and embroidering, and sought employment as a governess or tutor.

Her search for employment seemed in vain, until one June morning. Penelope had been reading in the drawing room, when her mother entered with an envelope in hand.

"It's addressed to you, Penny. It's come from Devonshire."

Penelope's brow furrowed. She knew no one personally from Devonshire, and figured the envelope's contents to be for someone else. Nonetheless, it was addressed to her, and so she took the envelope from her mother.

"What is it?" Ms. Wilkinson asked.

Shrugging, Penelope tore the envelope and removed a single sheet of paper, which she read to herself. Her mother was startled when Penelope was unable to suppress a loud gasp.

"Mama, it's happened!" Penelope said.

"What's happened, dear?"

Clearing her throat, Penelope read the letter out loud:

_Dear Miss Wilkinson,_

_I do fear that you won't recall me. We spoke briefly at a picnic held on the estate of your former employer's. At the time, your young charge was growing and would soon enter society, which you had told me would leave you unemployed. A year has passed, and I hear that Anne Davies is well into her first season, and that you're no longer her governess. I also have heard that you've become secluded and reside in the home of your mother. _

_Mind that the offer I'm about to make is one solely of desperation, and not pity. Being the older woman I am, I've retired to Devonshire and have become the aquaintance of a Mrs. Dashwood and her daughter, Margaret. It was when we were having tea, that Mrs. Dashwood spoke of Margret's education. She spoke of how the child's always excelled in French and Geography, but pays no mind to History and Music. _

_Reaching the depths of my memory, I recalled how well you were at playing the harpsichord on the day that we met, and how Anne Davies always spoke of how you taught her about the Naploenic Wars and the Renaissance. I know it's always wrong to assume, but I figured Margret's weaknesses to be your strengths. Mentioning your name to Mrs. Dashwood, she insisted that I write to you and that you come to Devonshire for a proper introduction and consideration for employment. _

_As I've written, this offer is solely due to desperation. Margaret is a good child, but one who will soon be entering society as a young woman. As I'm sure you know, a proper education always carries with the benefits of a good match. _

_I look forward to your arrival in Devonshire, my dear Miss Wilkinson._

_With Fondest Wishes, _

_Abigail Pentgood_

"The widowed Pentgood? Oh Penelope, you must have more sense than to accept an offer from her? Why, I hear the day of her husband's death, she was seen on the arm of an officer in His Majesty's navy."

Penelope sighed. "Mama, look at where we live. I loved Papa, and will always be grateful for the support he gave, mentally and financially. He's been dead for five years, Mama, and this house is cramped and small. I'm not saying that I would love us to own a fine estate, but the idea of us owning a larger house, with money to spare on necessities and the proper care for Grandmama."

Ms. Wilkinson said nothing for awhile, appearing deep in thought. Eventually, she gave a relentless sigh and nodded her head.

"You should pack for your trip. Devonshire is a long way from here."

Kissing her mother's cheek, Penelope rushed upstairs to pack her belongings; eager to meet Ms. Dashwood for the interview.


	2. Chapter 2

The Wilkinson family had no coach of their own, and often used their own feet to travel. Because of this, and because the distance between Kent and Devonshire were too great, Penelope had to travel on a stagecoach. It was not a very pleasant journey, as the roads were bumpy and her fellow passengers were rude and thought themselves superior to Penelope.

It was a great relief when the coach finally arrived in Devonshire and Penelope could breathe the fresh air. Because the county was small, it didn't take Penelope long to find someone who knew exactly where the Dashwood family resided. Thankfully, it was not a great distance from the stop and she could walk all the way.

When she was only minutes away from the Dashwood home, Penelope heard the sound of dogs barking. She thought nothing of it and continued on her way; only to find herself knocked to the ground by a large hound, who pinned her down and licked her face.

"Bentley, get off!" A voice bellowed.

The dog suddenly released Penelope and ran off. With her dress covered in dirt, her bonnet loose, and hair disheveled, Penelope stood to her feet quickly. She saw that someone was approaching her, with three or more dogs following.

"I'm so sorry. Bentley is so fond of strangers that he forgets himself." The figure said.

After awhile, the figure emerged. It was a man, probably well into his fifties, with a short and stout figure, carrying all sorts of guns and satchels with him.

"I hope that he didn't frighten you too badly." The man said.

"No, sir. It was not the greeting that I thought I'd receive, but no harm has been done."

"What a reprieve to find someone so forgiving. My name is Sir John Middleton." The man bowed. "Who do I have the pleasure of addressing?"

"Penelope Wilkinson." Penelope curtsied. "I've just arrived in Devonshire, and was traveling to the Dashwood residence."

"Ah," Sir John chuckled. "my cousin is usually more mindful of telling me when a guest is coming."

"Cousin? You're a relation to the Dashwoods?"

"Very much so. My dear mother is sister to Mrs. Dashwood's father. A pleasant woman, my cousin. What is your business with Amelia?"

"I've come to seek employment as a tutor to her daughter, Margaret."

"Yes, Margaret." Sir John massaged the back of his neck. "The child hasn't precisely received a suitable education." He muttered.

"An acquaintance had spoken on my behalf to Mrs. Dashwood, and wrote to me to inform that an interview had been requested."

"I see..." Sir John looked Penelope up and down. "You don't seem presentable for my cousin's company."

"Yes, it seems that your Bentley does really love strangers."

"Indeed." Sir John offered his arm to Penelope. "Come to my mother's home. There's soap and water to clean yourself, a brush for your hair, and the dear girl never throws a thing out, so I'm sure that you'll find something to wear."

"Sir Middleton, that's not necessary. I'm sure Mrs. Dashwood will understand if I explain the incident."

"I'm sure of it, but I wish to extend my apologies further through actions. Please, humor an old man."

Penelope gave a brief nod. "Very well." She took Sir John's arm. "Forgive my saying so, Sir Middleton, but I believe that you'd hardly qualify as "old."

"My dear, I've our country's finest battles and if I were to tell you how many times that my back has confided me to my bed, then you'd have enough stories for your children and theirs. You may have your opinion, but I say with great certainty that fifty and two is"old."

"You fought, Sir Middleton?"

"Once, as a soldier to prove how wrong those traitors had been to leave England. Then again, when Napoleon came about. I was a General, by then."

Penelope looked at her feet. "My Papa died during the Napoleonic wars. A fever took him."

"I see...Your last name is Wilkinson, yes?"

"That's right. Why? Did you know my father, Sir Middleton?"

"I know he was a brigadier. Nothing more."

Penelope felt that Sir John was hiding something, but said nothing about it. Eventually, the two ended up at the Middleton home. A plump, elderly woman came rushing outside with a large grin. When she saw Penelope however, the woman began to frown.

"John, who is this?" The woman asked.

"Mama, this is Penelope Wilkinson. She's come to Devonshire to tutor Cousin Margaret."

"I see..." Mrs. Middleton studied Penelope for a moment. "My dear, however did you end up in this state?"

"The fault lays with me, mother. I was looking for game, and Bentley suddenly took off. By the time I found him, he had found Miss Wilkinson."

"Mrs. Middleton, if I'm any sort of trouble then..."

"Not Middleton, dear. Jennings. Mrs. Jennings. I am the mother of John's wife."

"Oh, where is the lady of the house?"

Sir John was frowning now, and brushed past Mrs. Jennings, entering the cottage.

"She died seven months ago. John never mentions her now, mostly for the sake of the children. I think it's best that way...Listen to me prattling on; come inside, child, and clean yourself up."

Mrs. Jennings led Penelope inside and to the washroom. She left her there, saying she had to fetch something, but it wasn't long before Penelope heard the sound of a muffled conversation.

"You do love the hunt, John. I just hope that your sporting behavior isn't leading you to seek the wrong prey."

"Is it wrong, Mrs. Jennings, to assist a young woman?"

"Only if you're fully unaware of your position. An older widower, vulnerable in mind. You know nothing about this woman, John. Tread carefully."


End file.
